Twenty
by Newtothis351
Summary: Inspired by Sexy Bookworm's 50. I could only manage Twenty!


#1. **Arrived**

When Frank arrived at Callie's door unexpectedly, the first thing he said was, "I shouldn't have come." Her kiss told him he was wrong. He should have come years ago.

#2. **Kisses**

"I never thought you liked me," Callie gasped between kisses. "No," Frank said, "I like you very much." So, they kept on kissing.

#3. **Wrinkled**

Callie's hand was not as pretty as it had been. It was wrinkled and blotchy. Still, when Frank held it in his own wrinkled hand it felt the same as always.

#4. **Birthday**

Throughout her life, Callie had received many birthday gifts, each better than the previous; the best and her most favourite however came from Frank on her sixteenth birthday when he told her – "Hi Callie..What would you do if I told you I am in love with you?" followed by a suggestion impossible to turn down. "We should get together like a couple. I want people to know that you are mine. I don't appreciate anyone putting their hands on what's mine."

#5. **Dream**

Callie dreamed of a love so great it surrounded her with constant warmth and transformed her into stronger and more beautiful woman than she was without it. When she awoke and felt Frank's body snuggled up next to her she knew it wasn't just a dream.

#6. **Meeting**

Joe lost a bet to Iola and had to watch "The Notebook" in the theatre with her, but Frank went instead. When asked, he shrugged and said, "Her friend was very pretty and I would watch that movie again, if it meant sitting next to Callie for another three hours."

#7. **Bias**

His friends always tried to convince Frank to go partying with them, and he did just once to prove to himself what he already knew: none of the girls there interest him, or have even a chance to hold his attention for more than five minutes; they were too noisy, too annoying, too flat, too boring and maybe, just maybe, he was a bit too heavily biased. They were not Callie.

#8. **Say**

At last Frank and Callie kissed. Although they both had desperately wanted to all evening, when it finally happened it was not so much out of boldness but, rather, because neither of them could think of anything else to say.

#9. **Fight**

They fought- they fought a lot. In fact, they fought so ferociously sometimes, and so often, that their friends worried for them. But they didn't; because they knew what their friends didn't. When they made up, Frank's kisses were softer and sweeter than ever when he was at fault, and Callie whispered sweet nothings and words of devotion when she knew she had gone too far.

#10. **Joke**

When the joke ended, the room was painfully silent except for a snortle from a blonde near the back of the room. In that moment Frank realized that what he wanted more than a future in comedy was a future with Callie.

#11. **Letters**

Frank made an off-hand remark about wishing they lived in a time when people wrote love letters and kept them in boxes. "But we do," Callie said, and showed him the boxes where she kept photo folder with screencaps of all the sweet text messages he ever sent her.

#12. **Sleep**

Callie couldn't sleep all night. Not a wink. She kept tossing and turning and finally gave up and watched the sun rise. It was all Frank's fault. Who the hell kissed people _just_ because?

#13. **Movie**

"If this were a movie we'd probably kiss now." "Too bad this isn't a movie, huh?" "Yep." Frank took Callie's hand as they walked and laughed. And although they did not have their movie kiss at that moment, they would have many to come as they headed toward a happy ending that no movie could match.

#14. **Love story**

Callie: "What is your favourite love story? Romeo & Juliet? Shrek & Fiona? Or Beauty & the beast?"

Frank: "My favourite is the story about you and me?"

#15. **Impossible**

Callie: "I'm ugly."

Frank: "I'm pregnant."

Callie: "What?"

Frank: "I thought we were stating things that were impossible."

#16. **Jealous**

Frank's never had a chance to find out – he's only ever had guy friends, some fans but never girlfriends. Frank quickly discovered that he's quite the jealous type when some guy tried to make a move on Callie- _his_ girl.

#17. **Comedian**

He preferred listening to jokes- not making them. On the offhand Callie did genuinely laugh at his joke, Frank believed it could be worth becoming a bit of a comedian if it meant being rewarded with her giggles more often.

#18. **Wallet**

Frank was frantic after losing his old wallet that he used in high school and was calling everyone to see if anyone found it. It was 6am. Callie wondered what was in it that made him so eager to find it. She found it at her house later that day. No money, no change. Just the first letter she had ever written to him.

#19. **Blessing**

The first person to give their relationship her blessing is, of course Callie's best friend Iola Morton. She notices the change in their dynamic even before they did, and she tells them that they have her full support. Frank laughs and Callie shrugs it off- she is used to Iola's weirdness, after all.

#20. **In the End**

Frank has never been a fan of crowded social situations. Never. But when he put the ring on Callie's finger, he resolved to put up with and endure whatever circus Callie and their moms threw down, and he would bear it without a sound of protest because it will make her happy and in the end that is the only thing that matters to him.


End file.
